


Flirt

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Library, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxine wandered in to flirt with the cute assistant without realising that she'd walked into a library.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

Maxine was strolling home from college when she saw a beautiful creature through the window of a shop and decided to try her luck. What was the worst they could say? No. Although Maxine didn't hear that word a lot. Maxine checked her reflection in the window before applying more lip gloss, making sure that her pouty lips looked perfect.

She strode in as though she was a model on a catwalk, head held high as she showed off her skinny jeans and her comfy hoodie, long brown waves of hair cascading over her shoulders. Lots of guys turned to stare but they were out of luck, she was only interested in women, and there was one lucky lady who was about to get the offer of a lifetime.

Her name tag said Carla, and Maxine thought she was the prettiest woman that she'd ever seen, blush covering her cheeks as she smiled and thick luscious hair that Maxine wanted to run her fingers through.

"Can I help you find a book?" Carla asked, and it dawned on Maxine why she hadn't seen any prices in this shop. It was a library.

"Uh, sure." Maxine didn't read. She could read but she didn't read for pleasure. Although Carla was super cute and clearly working as a librarian, so Maxine was determined to use this to her advantage. "Do you have any books on motorsports?"

"Follow me." Carla showed her to the right shelf. "I like Formula One, Alonso's my favourite."

Maxine was thrilled to learn that Carla was a Formula One fan too. "That's such a coincidence, she's my favourite driver too." Maxine smiled and Carla brushed her hair out of her face.

They chatted away about their favourite races, and Maxine ended up checking out a book on the history of Formula One just so she could spend more time with Carla.

"I'll see you in a week." Carla smiled and Maxine waved as she tucked the book into her satchel, wandering out into the summer afternoon.

Carla spent the next hour or so reading to the children who were coming in after school, and just as she was clearing up the toys and tiny chairs, Dani came up to say hi. Dani was on the same course as her at uni and they had both decided to volunteer at the library together over their summer holiday.

"That girl you were helping earlier, she was cute," Dani said, and Carla just smiled in response. "Did you scribble your number on the return ticket?"

"No, I didn't think to." Carla looked at Dani with worry on her face, and Dani rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon to return it." Dani smiled as Danielle came bounding up to the check-out desk. They'd been dating for a while and as much as Carla liked Danielle, she didn't like the fact that she was taking up lots of Dani's time, unsurprisingly. She wanted to be happy for her friend, but Carla missed the days when she and Dani used to sit on the sofa in their pyjamas and watch trashy movies.

Dani made a big show of hugging Danielle, and Carla slunk off to put all the returned books back on the shelves.

"Dani and I are heading to the cinema, do you want to come?" Danielle's smile was hard to say no to, even though Carla didn't really want to be a third wheel.

"Sure." Carla found herself wondering what she would say to Maxine when she came to return the book, and if she'd be brave enough to ask her out on a date.

***

A week passed and Carla checked every day to see if Maxine had returned the book, but there was nothing. After a few more days she was sure that she would never see Maxine or the book again.

She was on the desk all day and it was quiet, the summer hadn't lasted long and today the rain was torrential so there would be very few people willing to brave the rain to come and get a book.

Carla was daydreaming when she heard the little bell ring to say there was a visitor, and when she looked up there was Maxine, hood covering her hair that was perfect.

"Hi." Maxine's smile had her grinning in as she tried to think of something to say. "I know it's a bit late, but I had finals and I forgot all about it."

Carla scanned the book and saw that the fines were for a euro, but she suddenly realised that the universe had gifted her a way to ask Maxine out. "There's a fine due but I'll pay it if you'll come for coffee with me?" Her heart was pounding as she waited for Maxine to say something, but the she saw her smile and she wanted to cheer.

"That would be nice. What time do you finish?" Maxine's smile was so wide that it looked like her face would split, she could give Danielle a run for her money with that smile.

"Five." Carla blushed and ended up staring at the computer on the desk.

"I'll see you then." Maxine strolled out of the library, stopping at the door to pull her hood up, and blow Carla a kiss, which she caught.

Carla spent the rest of the day nervous about her date. She thought about texting Dani, but she wasn't sure what to tell her so in the end she found a good book to occupy her mind until closing time. Luckily very few people came in, and the bell alerted her to their presence so she didn't have to worry about being unprofessional.

By the time five o'clock rolled around, Carla was worried that Maxine wouldn't show, but just as she was getting ready to lock the door, she saw Maxine and her bright blue waterproof jacket.

"There's a nice place down the street from here that does the best cakes," Maxine said, as she put her hand out for Carla to take.

Just holding hands with Maxine was lovely and Carla knew that she was smitten already. As they walked Maxine told her all about her course, she was studying engineering and went karting at the weekends. Carla was in awe of her and they hadn't even got as far as the coffee shop yet.

The coffee shop was warm and dry, filled with nice bright furniture and a cake stand with treats that looked almost too fancy to eat. Carla ordered a hot chocolate, and was relieved when Maxine ordered the same.

"I'm cutting back on my coffee now finals are over," Maxine said with a laugh.

Carla saw the most amazing looking chocolate cake and when Maxine saw her wavering over whether to order it, she asked for it, with two spoons so they could share. Carla's heart raced, she was on an actual date, and she was going to share cake with this wonderful, funny woman.

Carla was sure that she was in love already, but she didn't want to scare her off, so she told Maxine all about studying to be a librarian, and her best friend Dani, and her girlfriend Danielle.

Maxine was picking at the cake between nodding and making encouraging noises as Carla talked, and when Carla was finished speaking, Maxine offered her a bite of the cake.

Carla carefully ate the cake from Maxine's fork, it was an amazing cake and she let out a moan of appreciation.

"You've got a little smudge of chocolate." Maxine leant in to brush it away from the corner of Carla's mouth. Carla blushed and Maxine pressed their lips together, a soft, chaste kiss but it sent sparks through Carla's body, igniting the flames of passion deep down in her soul.

Maxine took Carla's hand, their fingers intertwined as Maxine moved back, scooping up another piece of cake to feed Carla.

It already felt like they were a couple, chatting to each other about their day as though they'd known each other forever. By the time Carla had finished her hot chocolate she wasn't sure what to say, should she offer to walk Maxine home? Or would that seem too forward after just one date?

"Walk me to my bus stop?" Maxine asked, and Carla nodded, glad that she got a chance to spend a little more time with Maxine. She didn't want the date to end so soon. "This is my bus. Call me, I'm free Friday if you want to hang out."

"I'd like that." Carla gave her a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye from the pavement. She didn't even wait until the bus was out of sight before texting her.

_Movie and pizza at mine? C x_

Carla was grinning at her phone and she went to put her phone back in her bag when it buzzed.

_I can't wait x_

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
